Runaway and never say goodbye
by Dormant-Angel
Summary: Hurt me once...shame on you, hurt me twice...shame on me. This is another one of those Kagome walking in on Kikyou and Inuyasha, but that is just the beginning, will she find solitude in the hands of a certin youkai? Or....
1. And there I saw you drenched in sweat

_Runaway and never say goodbye………_

_Part 1 : And there I saw you….drenched in sweat…_

" _talking "_

' _thinking'_

''_change of view '_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha co.

* * *

"Kagome are you packed yet?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes momma I'll be back in a week or so!" Kagome chirped and skipped/ran out into the well house. Upcoming the well house Kagome saw Souta standing there beaming up a little too happy for her.

"Alright." she said narrowing her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." he said…with what…bitterness?

All of sudden her features softened. "Souta…is there something bothering you what's wrong?"

"Nothing sis" he said smiling.

"Are you sure?" she asked again worry evident on her pale face.

"Well…I was just wondering could you give this to Inuyasha?" he said holding up a silver chain that said 'I'm somebody's hero' embled on it.

"Sure.." she said smiling.

"Thanks!" he said hugging her and jumping back so she could pass through waving. "Bye sis!" he chirped.

"Bye Souta!" she said jumping into the well.

* * *

'_I don't want Kagome to know that I have been secretly passing though the well daily.' _Only he and Inuyasha knew this. Souta had Inuyasha swear not to tell her. _' If she knew she would make it so I can't pass through. The real reason I've been going though the well was because if she was going in the pass then there was a chance rarely that our father was alive and well and maybe I could prevent his death. So far all was in vain. All I' found was a small orphaned girl who so much resembled our mother and Kagome.' _

* * *

"But…but Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried attaching herself to his leg.

"What." Sesshomaru said with coldly.

"Please don't kill him! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" she cried with all her might into his pants leg.

Sesshomaru stiffened and looked down at the impassive creature before him.

"Rin…" he said some what coldness leaving. "I assure you I will not hurt 'him' just see who he is..okay?" he said forcing softness in his voice. Rin sniffled and nodded letting his pant leg go.

"Okay Sessy-chan!" she said waving as he flew off.

Kagome swung her leg over the well exit grumbling with every effort. When she finally got out of the well she expected to see a yelling demon but all she saw was the beautiful scenery. Kagome inhaled the fresh scent and walked calmly toward the village. Enjoying every step she took. Unknown to the eyes that watched her.

Sesshomaru's Pov

Sesshomaru stared down at the miko as she approached him what he hadn't expected was 'her' of all people to exit the well. Rin has been meeting with some 'boy' and every time he traced the boys scent it would leave to the well. Once he leaped inside the well nothing was there…just the boys scent and….hers…..

Maybe she knew something of this….he would just follow her until she lay vulnerable.

* * *

Kagome hummed on her way towards the village but stopped short when she heard moaning…

'Some people are just sick' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru's Pov

"Amen…." Sesshomaru said silently.

Kagome's Pov

Kagome would have kept on walking had she not heard his name.

"Inuyasha!!!!" was yelled again. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Probably just Miroku and Sango they …..for some sick reason…..like to pretend that Miroku is Inuyasha. But

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name…..

"Kikyou………………." was said long and exasperated.

Kagome rushed into the bushed and wished she hadn't cause there she saw drenched in sweat…..Kikyou and Inuyasha…how sickening. Inuyasha didn't even regard her. He just kept staring lovingly at Kikyou whispering sweet words of love to her. Kikyou on the other hand…just looked at Kagome and smirked turning her head back to Inuyasha.

"Wanna go again?" she said looking at Kagome from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course" Inuyasha said kissing Kikyou once more.

Kagome's body suddenly went numb.

'_No…don't cry…don't let him see you weak…I refuse to let him see me weak!' _she said standing up straight and walking off.

* * *

'_Strong girl' Sesshomaru thought. 'For… if I were in that case I would simply rip his head off.' _

* * *

Kagome walked to the hot springs and with out knowing it her miko powers started to flow into the water…..

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at a close distance and watched with almost awe….almost. '_I'm just curious…' he thought to himself_

'_**Curiosity killed the ca--er dog…heh heh…' **_

'_Who are you?!' Sesshomaru said snapping his head around but saw no one._

'_**I'm your fairy god mother…' the thing said colder than Sesshomaru (hmm..sounds Texan..)**_

'_Oh…wait what?!' Sesshomaru snapped at nothing_

'_**OH WOULD YA SHUT UP!' (yup defiantly Texan…--;;;;)**_

_-silence-_

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his childish bickering when he smelled salt.

'_She's crying…' _

''_**No dip…' **his 'voice' said causing him to growl._

_

* * *

_

A small purplish light surrounded her as she stepped into the water every step she took the water lit up with a bluish glow. As she did this her hair changed into a sliver-white dangerously close to Inuyasha and Sesshomarus'.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at her and to his own amazement his mouth hung in awe. She looked like a female version of him.

'**_Female version!? I'd like to see a male version! You..you…metro sexual! ' the voice yelled_**

'_W-what's a metro sexual?' Sesshomaru questioned snapping out of his gawking. _

'_**You…' **the voice said coldly…_

_**Don't worry Sessy-sama! **a small version of Rin popped up next to him. _

'_Rin! Go home no!' _

_**Rin is home! Rin is your other good conscious! **The girl chirped happily._

_Sesshomaru inwardly groaned…_

Sesshomaru looked up sharply when he heard the most beautiful yet…sadist thing he'd ever heard.

_

* * *

_

The water started to pulse and turn colors as she started to sing…strange music started to play…

"_Everything's so blurry…  
_

_and everyone's so fake…  
_

_and everybody's empty…"_

Kagome sung tears pouring down her eyes.

"_and everything is so messed up" _she sobbed out almost dropping to her knees but she quickly but slowly gained her posture.

"_pre-occupied without you…  
_

_I cannot live at all…  
_

_My whole world surrounds you …  
_

_I stumble then I crawl…" _

She was shaking……

_  
"You could be my someone  
_

_you could be my scene  
_

_you know that I'll protect you  
_

_from all of the obscene  
_

_I wonder what you're doing  
_

_imagine where you are  
_

_there's oceans in between us  
_

_but that's not very far"_

_

* * *

_

_Sesshomaru watched from a distance a strange feeling hitting him sharply in the chest…was…was it sorrow for this woman? He…Sesshomaru…has feelings for…this human…No…demon…' _he thought as he looked at her still sobbing form.

"_She's a demon…an inu-demon to be exact…" he said softly _

_

* * *

_

The once calm water shot up in furious waves.

"CAN YOU TAKE IT ALL AWAY?…

CAN YOU TAKE IT ALL AWAY?!'' she screamed sobbing more…

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru couldn't bare this anymore.

'_I am the western lord I have not the time for this wreaching human…'_

'_**I am the western lord blah blah…like her so go help her…oh btw you spelled 'wreching' wrong.**_

'_So did you…'_

'_**No SO DID THE AUTHOR! ' **(a/n ok this story is getting out of hand sorry . !)_

_

* * *

_

"_Can you take it all away…this pain you gave to me…can you take it all away…" _Kagome said softly her voice trailing off.

* * *

'**Now's your chance! Go get some!' **his 'obviously' Texan voice said.

'…'

* * *

Kagome was to busy sobbing and in her own little world to notice that someone had been watching her. Four sets of golden eyes. One belonging to Sesshomaru and the other to Inuyasha. But Inuyasha made no attempt to move although Sesshomaru did.

Inuyasha growled 'Get away from her…..' he softly hissed to his brother.

Sesshomaru gave him a look that said 'You had your change…'

"I can't take it all away…all the pain I gave to you…" Sesshomaru said softly causing Kagome to look up at him. But she had no fear…her heart ache…and the words Sesshomaru just said to her just made her stomach do flip flops. She just stared into his eyes looking for any trace of a trick.

"But…" he continued somewhat uneasy. "I can take all the pain…he gave you…" he finished turning his gaze to Inuyasha then back to her.

Without thinking Kagome jumped up and in an instant that was to quick for even Sesshomaru to see she was in his arms.

'_Such speed…' he thought amazed._

"Sesshomaru…" she said as she started to cry in his arms.

"Shh…" he said whispering soft words to her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha said finally leaping from the trees.

"Go to hell Inuyasha." Kagome said flatly snuggling into Sesshomaru as he raped his hands around her protectively.

"Wait for me…" Kikyou said arching her bow pointing it at Kagome chucking. "I guess she can come and be our play toy…" Kikyou said laughing once again.

* * *

_End Chapter 1_

Well that's if for chappy one! Miya's gonna kill me for not letting her edit this . !! Wooo look at all the red squiggly lines XD! This isn't my first fanfic but its my first fanfic I've ever been able to post T.T! If you like plz review!!!!! I've never got a review before!!!!! ! I know Sesshomaru is a little too ooc. But ignore it….he'll change!!! . !?! Oh if you have questions plz ask .!!!!!!!!! -sniff- I've never got questions before……..

Inuyasha: "Your parents didn't huge you when you were little did they?"

Sesshomaru: "You're point?"

Kitty: "YEA! You're point?!" stands next to Sesshomaru looking proud.

Inuyasha: "Um…I don't know…stop questioning me! I can't take this!"

Sesshomaru: falls

Kitty: -blinks-

Aww c'mon you know u like that sexy purple button….go on…click it…wink wink

smirks as she see fans going to button. Buvhahahhahaha!

Sesshomaru: takes of his shirt and lays down hmm…I'm soo sleeply

Fans: DROOL!!

Kitty: NO! NOT FAIR! –sniff- Xx;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; -Oh I know! –attaches Sesshomaru to purple button XD!-

Fans:Yay!

Kitty-sama


	2. For the last time I won’t trust myself w...

Runaway and never say goodbye

Authors note: THANKYOU!! –sniff- you love me you really love me!!! –prances around- trips on twig o.o; I'm flying!!! hits ground

Shippo: You landed……

Hamster: HEY THAT'S MY LINE! V.v;

Kitty: Do I get any say in this?!

Shippo: Nope

Hamster: Nope

Sesshomaru: Nope

Kitty: glares at Sesshomaru Traitor v.v;;;;;

**Review Responses: Yesh I luv my reviewers! !**

Dark-life: I hope I got that right! . ! You're my first reviewer!! .! Araigato! I was so happy I e-mailed u which I guess I wasn't suppose to do x.x; anyway thanks!!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: o.o;;; oh my.. . ;;; me sorry doesn't know if that was a threat lol j/k! well when I was typing it in word it seemed long but when I put it on it got shorter and I spent 3 days on it! –sniff- and I'm updating .! Thanks for your review .

CherryBlossomLove: LOL! It seems that way but you may never know . ;;;

Darkdreamer: bows Araigato .!

Guardian of the Hell Gate: o.o; kidnaps you . ! runs buvhahahaha! Lol! Thankyou!! (can't believe ppl actually love her Shippo: "They don't love u they luv ur story….." V.v; U just HAD to take it away! Shippo: Yup…" Make me sing! Shippo: o.o;;; nvm!) Yesh I luv ur word! In fact you might even see it in this chapter

Sorry you guys I hope you find this chapter I had to redo it and isn't putting it in my profile sniff gomen!

Alright Onward with the story!

* * *

_Previous on Runaway and never say goodbye: "Sesshomaru…" she said as she started to cry in his arms. _

"_Shh…" he said whispering soft words to her._

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha said finally leaping from the trees. _

"_Go to hell Inuyasha." Kagome said flatly snuggling into Sesshomaru as he raped his hands around her protectively._

"_Wait for me…" Kikyou said arching her bow pointing it at Kagome chucking. "I guess she can come and be our play toy…" Kikyou said laughing once again._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: I won't trust myself with you…

_Take everything…_

_From the inside…_

_And throw it all away…_

_Cause I swear for the last time…_

_I won't trust my self with you…_

"See you in hell 'copy'" Kikyou laughed as she let go of her bow string.

Sesshomaru made a move to block the bow from hitting Kagome but before he knew it Kagome had the bow in between her fingers and snapped it without another thought.

It was all so fast that neither of the trio saw it.

"Woah…" was all could be heard from Inuyasha.

Kikyou stood bristling that her attempt to kill the miko had failed yet again. Even in her sleep she couldn't kill the girl.

* * *

Flashback 

"_I will do away with this whore tonight and Inuyasha will be mine. I am sick of being second best to…to this…copy!" Kikyou hissed as she unsheathed her dagger and moved toward Kagome._

"_Go to hell…" Kikyou whispered careful not to wake her. _

_As she readied her dagger a blue light surrounded the dagger and it dissolved right in front of her. Kikyou blinked and looked at Kagome but jumped back when she saw a pair of golden eyes staring into her deeps like she was reading her soul._

_Kagome gave her a look that simply said. 'Try it again and I'll kill you…' then just as simple as that she turned over returning to her peaceful slumber._

_Kikyou deciding it was best not to urge her growled. _

'_You wait…when I have control of Inuyasha you will pay dearly…with you life…' she thought once again and disappeared into the darkness that costly resembled her heart._

* * *

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha sat there with his mouth open. For what he saw wasn't Kagome. It was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She stood there next to Sesshomaru as if she were his twin. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then Kikyou then back to Kagome then to Kikyou and over and over again.

"Stop comparing me to her." Kagome said so cold that it send shivers up Sesshomarus's spine.

Sesshomaru for some strange reason was feeling triumph over this woman. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha smirking to the seven layers of hell. This was the time of his life.

'_**Ya darn tuttin!** The Texan voice yelled._

' _Darn tuttin? Whats that?' Rin asked._

'**It's 'hic-up' um…'hic-up' I dunno'**

**thud **

**Sesshomaru looked over to his shoulder to see a fallen Rin. **

'Don't laugh' he told himself.

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his childish bickering once again when he didn't feel the warmth of Kagome on him anymore. It made him feel empty. Cold.

'**Yea…that's so…un-normal! Sike! Hic-up'**

'**SHUTUP YOU! LET ME TELL MY FANFIC!' Kitty yelled.**

'**Hic-up well cuse me!' he yelled back**

'**Hmph!' Sry keep goin **

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome standing over a now bleeding Kikyou.

'**Well I'll be darn…that sucker bleed.' **

**hits Sesshomaru's thoughts with a brick Grr!**

'**x.x'**

Kagome looked very calmed like nothing just happened but something he noticed. Her eyes. Sesshomaru was…shaking..her eyes looked so cold. Her eyes could kill a whole army.

Sesshomaru couldn't move neither could Inuyasha. They were under no spell. Just struck with fear.

* * *

Inuyasha's Pov. 

'She killed Kikyou so fast that I didn't even see it.' He thought with half awe yet half hate.

Hate for the lose of his first love. And hate for the lost of his second.

* * *

Normal Pov. 

"Fear not Inuyasha." Kagome started smoothly yet deadly with ice dripping from each word. "She is not dead…yet. But the next time she tests me I will kill her dead. So keep your stupid, dead, whority wrench away from me."

Kagome turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"….Kagome…when did you become a demon?! What the hell is going on?!" he yelled at her.

With the slow motion of her hand Kagome back slapped him. Inuyasha went crashing into a tree. You could hear the cracking of his spine.

'_Music to my ears…' Sesshomaru thought._

"You will pay…" Inuyasha said as he slowly drifted into slumber.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru staring at him with predatory like eyes. Sesshomaru tried very hard not to cringe. She was very intimidating. Dangerous and Sexy. He loved it. He had to have her. If he ,Sesshomaru, cannot have her than nobody will.

Kagome was about two steps away from him. They locked eyes. Both staring with uncertainly. She looked into his eyes for trust and he looked into her eyes for acceptance.

To Kagome, Sesshomaru passed her test. She would let him in. For now…

Sesshomaru's heart completely melted he almost wanted to cry. Almost. The once predatory eyes that stared into his with such hate and sadness had soften into loving and radiant ones. Her once red eyes of hate had turned into blue eyes of trust and love.

Sesshomaru with out a thought lowered his head to hers and kissed her. Kagome a little shocked at his movements was hesitant at first but soon complied to his wished.

His tongue rolled around her lips begging for entrance and soon went into her mouth to explore every taste once welcomed in. Sesshomaru felt himself deepen the kiss with want and desire pulling her protectively close to him. Kagome purred in the kiss making him want her more.

Part of her told her to stop.

'**_But the other part said hell yea I'm getting some tonight!' _**

'…………_**-duck tapes his mouth-'**_

Warning semi-lemon ahead…Miya likes me to keep'em clean (for now he he )

_Everything was completely drowned out. _

_The only thing that they heard…each others heart beat. _

_The only thing felt…each others touch._

_The only thing desired…each other._

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru shuttered out.

"Yes…" she asked her knees weaking

"I must.." he said almost unable to finish. "I must have you…right now.."

"But…" said in slight protest.

"Now!" Sesshomaru growled unable to control himself anymore.

* * *

WELL LETS PLAY BASEBALL! 

The pitcher gets ready. He eyes his target feels it up. The pitcher slowly licks his lips as he is sure its gonna be a sure target! Getting closer….closer….he slowly undresses his target cuz…oh yea.. she's a hotty! (XD! Couldn't help it ) The pitcher lays down the law gets ready…almost…almost….almost….THERE! HE SWINGS HIS BAT! And omg! It's a homerun!

He's a running his target strangly running with him. She's a little fast isn't she. He swings his bat again. Oh lords! Its another home run! He runs his pitch long and hard. Faster…faster….almost there…yelling…screaming….want…he's coming! She's coming! Ahh…they both hit it! And its another score!

End simi-lemon

* * *

Kagome looked into the eyes of Sesshomaru. He turned his heated gaze back to her. 

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"Sesshomaru…that..that was amazing." She said sighing

'**Yea! I even got a baseball glove!' **

'**That's not a….nevermind'**

Sesshomaru got up with Kagome in his arms bridal style. Kagome had no questions she just snuggled up to his warmth as they flew to god knows where.

'I was careful not to mark her yet…but soon Kagome..you will be mind.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked down at her sleeping form.

* * *

Kagome's dream 

'_Where am I?' Kagome thought as she looked around at her surroundings. They were beautiful…beautiful blossoms…she looked up when she heard a child's laughter. She looked up to see who or what it was._

"_Momma Momma!" The child called she blinked looking at the kid. It looked exactly like a minutare Sesshomaru. Surely it couldn't be talking to her. _

"_Momma?" the child questioned looking at her worried. "Don't you remember me?" he asked._

"…_What…what's your name?" she asked. _

"_It's…" the child was cut off by a strange laughter. Kagome looked up quickly the sky was pitch black. _

"_Who's here?!" she yelled._

"_It's just me…" Inuyasha said softly. "So…this is your son…quite a catch you get there." He said chuckling._

_The child cluched her leg. "Mommy I'm scared." He whispered. _

"_Shh…it's ok" she reasurred._

"_What is your business here Inuyasha." She said sounding much like Sesshomaru._

"_I don't know what to do Kagome…where did we go wrong? Please…" Inuyasha said now on his knees. "Give me another chance!"_

"_No." She said as cold as ice._

"_Wha-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by her._

"_You can take every thing from the inside and throw it all away…cause I swear for the last time…I won't trust myself with you…"_

"_Goodbye Inuyasha" Kagome said leaving._

_End Dream_

* * *

_End Chapter 2_

Authors Note: Aren't you people glad that I'm not a ebil author!! ! Well…for now I'm nice…. but my next story Breaking the Habit..ohhh you people are gonna hate me! XD! And later in this story…..Hate hate hate! But I have something that will lighten your sprits! Its called Punk'd or Jerryspringer?! Look for it tomorrow sometime. . My editor will soon come back to life x.X; For now I'm just adding her in my story. Okies...obviously you know now I know absoutly nothing about baseball .; But if you want a lemon scene and ur confortable with it I will put them in it. BUT! YOUR GONNA PAY MY HOSTIPAL BILL! v.v

Hamster: throws sunflower seed hits her

X.x Gee…I wonder where that came from v.V

Hamster: whistles

Well come on…touch that sexy button! You know you wanna!

Much love Kitty-chan

throws cat nip at hamster and runs buvhahahahahahahaha!


	3. A Terrible Mistake

Runaway and never say goodbye.

Authors note:

Well here's chapter two…um…or is it three..yea! x.x;;;;;

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha and socks. –Depressing sigh-

Reviews:

MG: LOL who ever made up spelling……-gets her bazooka ready- Well? Lol thanks for your review!

Darklife: Um…okies…I feel like you're coaching me o.o; Shippo: -blows his whistle- "GET DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" o.o?!

Cherryblossomlove: -kidnaps you- buvhahahahhahaha!

Anime-lune: okay…your review is confusing .;;;;;; T,T;; -ish sick- -sniff- Thanks though !

Samcat: Okies…samcat I didn't know if that was a compliment or a insult…Jay-sama sayz it's a compliment…so your off the hook but –sniff- No callin me a bitch! Unless I really really deserve it! Shippo: "Um…like now?" Kitty: -hits him with bricks- Shippo: -falls- Xx bitch……

* * *

Last time on Runaway and never say goodbye:

"See you in hell 'copy'" Kikyou laughed as she let go of her bow string.

Sesshomaru made a move to block the bow from hitting Kagome but before he knew it Kagome had the bow in between her fingers and snapped it without another thought.

It was all so fast that neither of the trio saw it.

Inuyasha sat there with his mouth open. For what he saw wasn't Kagome. It was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She stood there next to Sesshomaru as if she were his twin. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome then Kikyou then back to Kagome then to Kikyou and over and over again.

"Stop comparing me to her." Kagome said so cold that it sends shivers up Sesshomarus's spine.

"….Kagome…when did you become a demon?! What the hell is going on?!" he yelled at her.

With the slow motion of her hand Kagome back slapped him. Inuyasha went crashing into a tree. You could hear the cracking of his spine.

'_Music to my ears…' Sesshomaru thought._

"You will pay…" Inuyasha said as he slowly drifted into slumber.

"I must.." he said almost unable to finish. "I must have you…right now.."

"But…" said in slight protest.

"Now!" Sesshomaru growled unable to control himself anymore.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Terrible Mistake.

_Kagome woke slowly. _

'_I…I fell asleep?' Kagome thought to herself._

'_Yes my love' Sesshomaru replied to her reading her thoughts._

'_Sesshomaru?!' Kagome looked down franticly only to stare into his golden orbs._

'_Yes?' he asked in a bored yet loving tone._

'_How are you in my mind?' Kagome asked her calmness returning._

'_We are mated…and once two 'dog' youkai, which is rare I might add, mate together we are bound for life.' Sesshomaru said with pride in his voice._

"Mated?!" Kagome said out loud sitting up quickly.

Sesshomaru's heart and face fell.

"This…troubles you?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

* * *

'_**Pft…I knew it was a booty call' Sesshomaru's Texan voice huffed.**_

'……_**.SHUT UP! I'm trying to tell my story!' Kitty(me) yelled.

* * *

**_

Kagome remained silent. For the first time in her life she was speechless. She had just mated and made love to…

* * *

'_**Made love…what are you 10?'**_

'**_Takes out knife cuts off his testacies Now shut up!_**

'_**O.O;;; I'm not a cow wats the matter wit u!?" The Texan voice yelled.**_

'_**I cut your throat…stupid' **_

''_**No you didn't!' **_

'_**Um…yea…..on with the story.'

* * *

**_

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome started breathlessly. "You would spend your life with….me? A human?"

"But you're not human…you're a inu-youkai as myself. What is the problem?" Sesshomaru stared blankly at her.

"Oh…I see…" Kagome said turning back to her human state causing a gasp from Sesshomaru. "Just as I thought…"

"No just as **I **thought" Sesshomaru replied staring at her with even more love in his eyes. "You still the most beautiful person I've ever met." And with that he kissed her.

Kagome opened her mouth in shock not expecting him to say this but only to moan when he took entrance to her mouth.

"I know…I know everything…" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "You want away from Inuyasha…you want to prove yourself by collecting the jewel shards…you're afraid of being hurt again." Sesshomaru finished licking her earlobe.

"Uhhh…" Kagome said moaning. "T-that's right…all of it." She shuttered tilting her head back into Sesshomaru to give her access to her throat.

"Kagome…I am not Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said coldly causing her to stiffen.

"I…know.." Kagome said softly.

"That is why I reassure you.." Sesshomaru starting out as if he were discussing with her about business matters and finishing in a softer loving tone. "I will never betray you…I will stand with you forever…on heaven and earth till death do us part…"

* * *

'_**lil later for a proposal dun ya think?'**_

'_**-sigh- If you interrupt again I swear you will see a bad side of me!'**_

'_**-gulps- w/e –huffs and goes back to his trailer' (XD!! Gomen v.v;;;)

* * *

**_

Kagome turned around and gasped.

"S..Sesshomaru..do..you.." she started unable to finish.

"Yes Kagome…" Sesshomaru finished for her. "I do mean it…all of it."

Kagome snaked her legs around him resting on his…

* * *

'_**JOHNNY! THAT'S A GOOD NAME!'**_

'_**Then why do you name yours too small?' Rin asked.**_

_**-Sesshomaru and Kitty Laughed their ass off-**_

'_**XDDDDDDD! Good one Rin XDD!'**_

'_**Pft…' too small Texan says.

* * *

**_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Why are you laughing."

'_Oh crap…think of something quick!' He thought to himself._

"You're tickling me." Sesshomaru said pointing to her thighs on resting gently on his 'Johnny' (can't believe I used that….x.x;;)

Kagome looked down blushing furiously.

"I…I um…" Kagome stuttered but was hushed with an 'eep' when Sesshomaru flipped them over.

"Now…" Sesshomaru started smirking. "Is my chance…to tickle you." Sesshomaru said moving his hands in between her thighs touching her core bringing his hand up hard and slow making Kagome moan in pleasure.

"Sess…" Kagome breathed out unable to control her self she bucked her hips against him making Sesshomaru groan as she continued to tempt her.

* * *

Back at Kaede's hut Kikyou sat staring coldly at the fire. Even the fire cringed under her hard emotionless stare.

* * *

-flash back-

Kikyou had woken up, as Kagome said, soon as she (Kagome) left. Her first instinct was to charge after her but she paused when she saw Inuyasha's form crouched into the near tree.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou breathed out rushing to him.

"Kik…Kikyou…" Inuyasha said coughing up bread.

"Shh…Inuyasha...we will have our revenge…we will take everything she holds dear….starting with her kit.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this.

'_Yes I want to hurt Kagome…make her mine…and get my revenge…but do I really have the heart to kill her kit?....What's Shippo got to do with all of the anyway?' _

"Kikyou I think that might not be such a good idea." Inuyasha said softly.

"As you wish Inuyasha…" Kikyou replied softly. _'For now that is…'_

"Thankyou…" Inuyasha said leaning up to kiss her.

_Dirt…_

_That's all I taste…_

_Just dirt…

* * *

_

'_**Ya me to! My wife's pancakes taste like shit…'**_

'_**Oh for fking sake! Will you just shut the fk up and let me tell my fking story?! Geeze you stupid fker….hmph!…'takes laptop and stomps off.'**_

'_**o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'

* * *

**_

Kikyou knowing what he was thinking quickly broke the kiss.

"You know…if you despise my kisses so…why do you kiss me?" Kikyou asked softly.

"Because…ya taste like chicken!" (a/n BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! HA! )

-thug-

-End flashback-

* * *

So now she sat…staring at the fire…deciding what to do….this was hard…Kikyou finally made up her mind.

Kikyou walked into Shippo's room…slowly not to wake him. With quick movement…Kikyou had her arms around his neck…

Shippo woke with a start struggling. Kikyou chocked him harder. Tears started to fly from the young kitsune's eyes as he reflexively tried to free himself from Kikyou's cold hands. The more he struggled the more she chocked. Struggle…chock…harder…harder..

'_So cold…' Shippo thought franticly._

"Please….mommy…save me….help..someone…" Shippo's words were so silent that probably Sesshomaru couldn't hear.

'_I'm so sorry mommy…that I'm so weak…' Those were the kit's last words as his whole body went limp._

Kikyou gave him a few more squeezes as if she were ringing out a mop. Then she slowly opened her fingers to let the kit slide motionless to the floor. His eyes wide but no life lay in them…

Shippo just laid there…not moving…not one word…not one peep…

'_He's dead…' _Kikyou thought to herself raising her knee to her chest and with one swift movement she stepped on the kit. What little breath he had…now long gone.

* * *

During their 'love making' Kagome felt her heart pulse and stopped turning into her demonic form.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her worriedly.

"Shippo…." Kagome said. Sesshomaru could drown in the fear surrounding her.

With one swift movement she was dressed and out the door with Sesshomaru trailing right behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha not seeing Kikyou in the hut came to Shippo and his room.

Inuyasha stopped short at the door and gasped.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha said running to him.

But Shippo lay motionless…in a puddle of his blood.

"Ah…you have come my dear Inuyasha." Kikyou said with fake love clearly in her voice. "How do you like my handy work?"

"Kik-Kikyou…" Inuyasha breathed out unable to hold his composure collapsing to the ground. "How could you…"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kikyou said innocently. " I have made.a.good.deed." Kikyou said gritting her teeth.

"You have made…." Inuyasha said lowering his head. "A terrible mistake…."

* * *

End Chapter 3:

Authors note: bet ya didn't think I was gonna update this soon…pft x-x;;; I wuz just outta town…I would never leave you guys in the blue! Well maybe in You never know what you have till you loose it….XD!! They probably hate me!! I left them with the meanest cliffy ever…hmm…should I make them suffer . ;;;; They did insult me! –sniff- T,T;; OMG!!! I'm the author and even I say this is getting good! I bet you thought that it would have been Kagome and Sesshomaru saying what they did was a terrible mistake. Well….as much as I want to say ha! Got ya! This what I intended on doing x.x;; but it got out of hand…gomen….v.v;;; Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW!! I wanna update!!!!!! Hurry up!

You know you like that purple button!

Purple button: "Me so horny me love you long time!"

Kitty ( XD!!)


	4. Concrete Angel

Authors note: I am sorry…this is going to be a very sad and hard chapter…and furthermore into my story there will be more sad and hard chapters…I ask now that you please do not flame me. I you cannot take this then please leave. This is hard to write. I'm in a mood after I heard this song I nearly broke down into tears. I will do reviews at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Meanings:

Hisashiburi desu ne- It's been along time since we met.

Itsumo- For always

Onegai- Please

Onegai Shimasu- Please Forgive me

Shimashita- I'm sorry

Tadaima!- I'm home!

Ureshi- Happy

Yukata- Outer clothing for men

* * *

_Last time on Runaway and Never Say Goodbye:_

_Inuyasha not seeing Kikyou in the hut came to Shippo and his room. _

_Inuyasha stopped short at the door and gasped._

"_Shippo!" Inuyasha said running to him._

_But Shippo lay motionless…in a puddle of his blood._

"_Ah…you have come my dear Inuyasha." Kikyou said with fake love clearly in her voice. "How do you like my handy work?"_

"_Kik-Kikyou…" Inuyasha breathed out unable to hold his composure collapsing to the ground. "How could you…"_

"_What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kikyou said innocently. " I have made.a.good.deed." Kikyou said gritting her teeth._

"_You have made…." Inuyasha said lowering his head. "A terrible mistake…."

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Concrete Angel

"Terrible mistake?" Kikyou said in disbelief. "What do you mean a terrible mistake?! I have done right for you!"

"Killing an innocent pup is not a good thing Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well then I will just have to try again!" Kikyou said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need your help Kikyou! Just stay the fuck away from me!" Inuyasha yelled turning away from her.

"You know what…I think you just love that disgusting whore but you know what…she'll never love you…" Kikyou said smirking. "I bet right now she's fucking you half-brother."

In one swift movement that was too quick for her to see Inuyasha slapped Kikyou throwing her to the floor painfully.

"I hate you." Kikyou hissed running out of the hut.

"Kikyou…what have I done." Inuyasha said softly. "No…what has she done!" Inuyasha said looking to Shippo's limp form.

* * *

"Kagome where are we going?" Sesshomaru yelled at her not able to control his anger anymore.

They'd been flying towards Inuyasha's forest for the past 30 min, she hadn't even told him why they were going and to top it all off she stopped to do this in the middle of their 'quality time' Is this some kind of game?!

"Calm your anger Sesshomaru…" Kagome said sadly. "We are here."

"Kagome…what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked her with worry clear in his voice.

Kagome walked slowly as if she had tons of bricks attached to her feet.

"Sh…Shippo…" Kagome cried out painfully. "Please come out…please…"

Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully thinking she'd lost her mind as she crawled into a small hut.

Sesshomaru, not seeing who or what was in the hut before, studied Kagome's expression.

Kagome's eyes widened and then went miserably soft.

"No…no…no…no…." Kagome sobbed out. "No!" Kagome screamed making her way to Shippo.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said silently.

"How could you?!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword.

"It wasn't me Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed. "It was…Kikyou…"

Kagome's heart fell and you could see it in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's heart tightened when he looked at the body of what once use to be a happy little pup that would always follow her and think of her as his mother.

Sesshomaru unsheathed tenseiga. "I will handle this Kagome."

"No…" Kagome said softly thinking he was about to fight Inuyasha.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome walked over to Shippo's tiny form. Kagome's eyes were blood red form the crying for Shippo and hate for Kikyou.

Kagome reached out to touch his face but pulled back slowly hesitant. Then she tried again. Brushing the hair from his head. Kagome knew Sesshomaru could revive him but something inside of her told her not to. Something told her he was in a better place.

Kagome lifted the sleeve of his yukata gasping softly then lowering her eyes.

"She beat him…" Kagome said sadly. "Every time I left…she beat him…took her anger out on him…and…" Kagome started to sob. "He would never tell me…something in me told me she did…and I just pushed it aside…she beat him…she beat Shippo…" Kagome bowed before his form shaking and sobbing from this.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said reaching out to touch her but only to stop when he heard a warning growl from Sesshomaru.

"Please….leave me alone with him…please" Kagome pleaded.

Once everyone left Kagome brushed a few strands of hair from his face. Shippo just laid there…not moving…

"Shimashita my dear Shippo…." Kagome said quietly. "Shimashita."

A blue light surrounded Kagome and Shippo. It was his parents. Taking his soul away with them. The blue light shined once again. Kagome saw Shippo running and playing with his parents.

"Hisashiburi desu ne my dear Shippo…" Shippo's mother purred softly.

"Mommy!" Shippo said happily running to his mother hugging her tightly. "Is…is this real? Will you be hear for ever?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"Itsumo…my dear son…itsumo…" Shippo's mother said smiling.

"Onegai Shimasu Shippo…" Kagome said crying more as the blue light disappeared.

Kagome picked up Shippo's limp form her heart clenching in her chest as his head just lay backwards. Kagome cradled him closely to herself.

"_He walked to school with the lunch he packed…_

_Nobody knows what he's holding back…_

_Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday…_

_He hides the bruises with linen and lace…_

_I wonder…but I never asked…_

_It was hard to see pain behind the mask…_

_Bearin' the burden of a secret storm…_

_Sometimes…he wished he was never born…_

_Through the wind…and the rain…_

_He stands hard as a stone…_

_In a world that he can't rise above.  
But his dreams...give her wings.  
And he flies to a place where he's loved.  
Concrete angel...._"

Kagome opened her arms to look at Shippo's still form as if she wished her song would have bought him life. But he just sat there…not moving…

Kagome closed her eyes visions of what Kikyou did to him passing though her eyes

_The pain he must have gone through…the tears…how many times did he call her name? How many times did he wish it would all end…how many times did he try to give her clues…yet…he still sat there…listened to her problems…cheered her up…and now…because of her he sat…no lie here not…moving._

_"Trough the wind and the rain...  
he stood hard as a stone.  
In a world that he couldn't rise above.  
But his dreams...give him wings.  
And he flies to a place where he's loved.  
Concrete angel."_

_His dreams…how many times did he dream of it all to end…how many…did he beg her to stop? How could I have not been there? This is all my fault. I didn't disserve him. I didn't disserve his love. He was so pure. And…I got him killed..._

_

* * *

_

The next day Miroku laid a proper barrel for Shippo. Earlier Kagome broke into a fit. Scared to just put his body underground. But Miroku calmed her when he offered to crave a 'coffin' as she uses in her time. Kagome calmed some and put a barrier around the coffin so he is not to be picked at or rotted away by worms or such.

Kagome sat there watching as Miroku said a prayer and put her precious Shippo into the box.

In a _box…_

Her precious Shippo…

Her life…

Her treasure…

The one she trusted…loved…nobody could ever…replace him.

The tears Kagome swore that would never fall again threatened to fall again. Kagome lifted her head high trying to prevent them.

Sesshomaru watched this…although the sadness not evident on his face his heart felt it. When he saw Shippo being buried he thought of Rin. What if that was Rin in that horrible coffin. Sesshomaru knew that one day he'd have to face this….but he wasn't ready for it. Nobody's ready to loose their child. Ever. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a look that simply said _'Be strong…' _

Kagome gave him a slight nod but couldn't stop the tears from her eyes.

"_A statue stands in a shaded place.  
An angel boy with an upturned face.  
A name is written on a polished rock.  
A broken heart that the world forgot…"_

"_Through the wind and the rain…" Kagome sung her voice rising a note calming everyone around them._

"_He stands hard as a stone…_

_In a world that he can't rise above…_

_But his dreams…gave him wings…_

_And he flies to a place where he's loved…" Kagome said turning her eyes up to the sky._

"_Concrete…Angel…" _

_

* * *

_

Authors note: Well there you have it. –sigh- this was depressing…it was suppose to be Rin and Sesshomaru singing…but I changed my mind…gomen. I would like you to know…if a child comes to you and asks for your help don't turn your back on them. Even if it's a stupid reason like 'Can you help me find my imaginary friend?' Even though it doesn't seem so…these kids are testing you…If you show them they can always come to you they won't think twice. In this story…Kikyou could never kill Kagome…for she was too strong…as you read in chapter 2. Well every time she failed she would take it out on Shippo. Thus is why there were bruises on his arm. I know you people are probably like…well then…WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLER!? I am sorry T,T;;; I just had a change in plot x,x;; -sniff- gomen!!!! Well on with the reviews. Speaking of reviews…Why the hell is it that every time I post a chappy for this fanfic somebody reviews my other story!? Some ppl are just hentais! I've got 4 chappys for this story and 4 reviews! And I've got 2 chappys for you never know what you have till you loose it and I have wait…hold on..-ten min later- -mouth full of cheetos- And 13 chappys for the other one! –sniff- Well I bet someone just skipped this…x.x;;;;;;; oh crap I just got cheese on my keyboards……….-tear-……………

Sesshomaru: "Severs you right you obnoxious whore!"

Kitty: "O.o;;; Wtf?!"

Kagome: "Yea! How could you kill Shippo!"

Sesshomaru from other chappy: "And how could you keep me from scoring?! I've been in this retarted position –points to his mouth on the floor- For a few dayz now!"

Kagome from other story: "Yea! And it's cold here!"

-sigh-….-gives every one a nickel-

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOH!!! A nickel! Buvhahahahhahahaa!

Kitty: um…okay…on to reviews!

* * *

Darklife: You are wonderful too thank you! You're reviews give me the strength to carry on .

Cherryblossomlove: lol Well I am honored!

Ashley41791: Alrighty! LOL thank you.

-sigh- only three….-tear-

Shippo: Stupid…you switched stories remember! So the reviews are gone! You really had like 14!

Kitty: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Shippo: What?

Too small: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Shippo: You act like you've seen a ghost!

Kitty: o.o!! AHH!! ZOMBIE! –runs away-

* * *

Oops I forgot…guess I should tell you what those Japanese words meant…wait! I should tell u that at the beginning of the story! X.x;;;;; Okies bye bye!

* * *

**Go on ya know ya like that sexy button WOO HOO!**

SHUT UP TO SMALL! HMPH!

Go on you know you like that sexy purple button! Go on touch it!

**Oh yea…that's SO much better…..**

P.S does anyone know what a C2 community is X-x;;;; ish so basic………….

-Love Always Kitty


	5. You are not alone

Authors note: Well I want to put two smileys on here but won't let me v.v;; -sniff- Well I know I should probably wait till more review but I'm to lazy for that x.x;;; so on with chapter 4!

Sesshomaru: Ahem…reviews?

Kitty: o.o; where did you come from!?

Sesshomaru: -points to chains she left him in-

Kitty: Heh…where did those come from ;;;

Sesshomaru: -narrows eyes-

Kitty: Oh would you look at the time! To the reviews!

* * *

Darklife:…..-tear- What are you?! And where can I get one? ;;

Sesshomaru: You don't get one! Because you won't finish your other story!

Kitty: but…I like tormenting them!

Sesshomaru: So….this isn't fair!

Kitty: -throws him vibrator- Aw get over it.

Sesshomaru:…..go to hell!

Kitty: O.O And meet you!? Omg?! YAY!

Sesshomaru: -growls-

Kitty: heh…well gotta go woah darklife you get a whole chat session xD! Lucky dog.

Inuyasha: HEY! THAT'S MY NAME?!

Sesshomaru & Kitty: riiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhtttttt……………………

Inuyasha: Hmph!

Kagome: Um…what about the other reviews?

Kitty: What about them?

Kagome: Well **maybe…..** you should answer them.

Kitty: Well **_maybe_** you should stop worrying about my reviews and worry about yourself.

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha: OOOO!!!

Kagome: Well maybe you should stop worrying about what I'm worrin about and right your damn story.

-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at each other then Kitty & Kagome-

Kitty: Well maybe you should shut the fuck up.

Kagome: grrrrrrr………-jumps Kitty-

Kitty: -grabs locks of her hair-

-Sesshomaru and Inuyasha throw water on us-

Sesshomaru: w00t! Cat fight!

Inuyasha: Hell yea!

Kitty: -pulls of wig- Wait a minute…..Kikyou!?

Kikyou: damn it!

Sesshomaru: O.O!

Inuyasha: o.O?

Sesshomaru: O.O!!

Kitty: What's wrong Sessy?

Sesshomaru: I…I….O.O!!!!

Kitty: You what?

Sesshomaru: -points to Kikyou- I…I O.O!!!

Kikyou: He made love to me.

Kitty: O.O?!

Inuyasha: O.O?!

Sesshomaru: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Real Kagome: Oh hell no! –jumps Kikyou punching her unconscious-

Kitty: O.o;;;;;

Inuyasha: o.O;;;;;

Sesshomaru: -smirk- That's my girl!

Kagome: Oh you like that?

Sesshomaru: -smirks more- oh yea

Kagome: -jumps Sesshomaru raping her legs around him- Why don't you show me.

Inuyasha: ……………..O.o;;;o.O;;;

Kitty: um….

Sesshomaru: -smirks- Hell yea! –Sesshomaru takes Kagome into the bedroom-

Kitty: O.O?!

Inuyasha: O.O?!

Kitty: NOOO!! What about my story?! How can I write it with the characters gone!?

Inuyasha: Ahem….I'm still here…

Shippo: Um…and?

Kitty: O.O!

Inuyasha: O.O!

Too Small: O.O!

Shippo: THIS AGAIN! WHATS YA PROBLEM?!

Too Small: Hey that's what my pa sayz to me when he finds white stuff in my bed sheets.

Kitty:………..o.o……………………………

Shippo: um…………………………………o.o

Inuyasha: Yup so does mine.

-Kitty and Shippo look at Inuyasha-

!? . o.o;;;; . ?!

Kitty: -starts dancing-

Shippo: o.o;;; um kit u okay?

Kitty: IT'S CHA CHA SLIDE!!!

Everyone: w00t! –starts dancin'-

Kitty: This time we're gonna get funky! Everybody clap your hands!

Everyone: -claps their hands-

Shippo: Clap Clap Clap Clap your hands! Clap Clap Clap Clap your hands!

Everyone: -claps-

Kitty: -sigh- the song is moving to fast and I'm to lazy to type…..x.x;;;;;;;;;;

Everyone: -falls-

Kagome: Well that sucked

Kitty: O.O?! Where?! Where did you come from!?

Kagome: -points to room- You said everybody! Hmph! Can I got back now?!

Inuyasha: -drool- Y-yea….

Kitty: -hits Inuyasha- Hentai!

Inuyasha: v.v

Kitty: Ha! cha-cha! Cha!

Shippo: o.o;;; where did that come from…I swear your such a tart.

Kitty: YOU SHUT UP! YOU! YOU! DEAD! THING!

Shippo: Boo.

Kitty: -jumps on Jay's head-

Jay: -blinks-

Kitty: Hey Jay where did you come from?

Jay: you wrote me in……

Kitty: So…you're not the real Jay are you o.O?

Jay: um….no?

Kitty: O.O! A HA!

Jay: o.o;;;;;;

Kitty: So Jay…can you cha-cha?

Jay: o.o;; come again?

Kitty: Can you –cha-chas- Cha-cha?

Jay: no.

Kitty: Aw pwease!

Jay: um…no

Kitty: C'mon! –pouts-

Jay: -sigh- -walks away-

Kitty: o.o;;; -hits him with fryin' pan-

Jay: X.x?!

Kitty: NOW CHA-CHA!

Jay: V.v;;; -cha-chas-

Kitty: Yay!

Jay: -gets all into it-

Kitty: w00t!

Jay: -trips and falls-

Kitty: o.O!

Jay: I'm okay X.x;;;

Kitty: um…-sigh- I'm suppose to be writing a chapter…..but I'm to lazy

Shippo: so skip : She can't

Kitty: O.O?! Where did you come : We've been here all alone…watching you….

Kitty: WELL! WELL!.....-sigh- I'm too lazy to respond to that.

Everyone: -falls-

Kitty: Well I just had 4tbs. of medicine so I'm a little drowsy….;;

Shippo: well then just write the chappy tomorrow.

Kitty: no…Casper…I have to finish it tonight

Shippo: Its 12:06!

Kitty: So? The last chappy I posted at 3 o'clock in the morning

Shippo: Are you nuts?!

Kitty: No but I have some.

Shippo: O.O;;;;;;;;;

Kitty: -holds up bag of peanuts- Want some?

Shippo: -falls-

-Kagome and Sesshomaru come out-

Kagome: Okay…we're done

Kitty: -looks at watch- Well….2 hrs…

Sesshomaru: -smirks-

Kitty: Well I guess I should continue but I'm so tired…

Shippo:……-sigh-…..Go to sleep then!

Kitty: No! My reviewers! T.T;;;; will attack me.

Shippo:…….See what ya did Darklife X-x;;;

Kitty: Shut up Casper!

Casper: JUST FIN- wait?! Wtf change my name back!

Kitty: Nope….well guess I'll continue with the reviews and chappy.

Random Person: YAY!

Kitty: Oh crap…where did my reviews go? O.o;;;

Random Person:…….-hits her with shoe-

Kitty: X.x;; okay! –sigh-

* * *

Shippo: -throws brick at kitty-

Kitty: WHAT?!

Shippo: Ah…you're awake…..

Kitty: -cries- I can't do this! I'll just do the reviews and the chappy tomorrow!

Reviewers: Aww…okay

* * *

-hits kitty again with shoe-

Kitty: WHAT?!

Shippo: -sigh- go to bed this story will be here tomorrow.

Kitty: -sigh…- alright night

* * *

Authors note: O.o;;; Oh my….was I really that out? X.x;;;; Gomen…well on to the reviews!

Cherryblossomlove: -tear- I have a fan! Yay!!!

Ashley41791: Thankyou

Snowfallenangel: LOL! Well I'm the kinda person that no matter how hard I try…I can never be serious…ask my RPG Group members x.x;;;;; So xD!

Yay! Four ish better than Three!

Three: Pft…what ever…

Four: Aw shut your ass…..

Three:………………….

Kitty: See Snowfallenangel ; I can't help it! X.x;;;

* * *

Last time on Runaway and never say goodbye:

"Terrible mistake?" Kikyou said in disbelief. "What do you mean a terrible mistake?! I have done right for you!"

"Killing an innocent pup is not a good thing Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well then I will just have to try again!" Kikyou said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need your help Kikyou! Just stay the fuck away from me!" Inuyasha yelled turning away from her.

"You know what…I think you just love that disgusting whore but you know what…she'll never love you…" Kikyou said smirking. "I bet right now she's fucking you half-brother."

In one swift movement that was too quick for her to see Inuyasha slapped Kikyou throwing her to the floor painfully.

"I hate you." Kikyou hissed running out of the hut.

"Kikyou…what have I done." Inuyasha said softly. "No…what has she done!" Inuyasha said looking to Shippo's limp form.

"Kagome where are we going?" Sesshomaru yelled at her not able to control his anger anymore.

They'd been flying towards Inuyasha's forest for the past 30 min, she hadn't even told him why they were going and to top it all off she stopped to do this in the middle of their 'quality time' Is this some kind of game?!

"Calm your anger Sesshomaru…" Kagome said sadly. "We are here."

"Kagome…what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked her with worry clear in his voice.

Kagome walked slowly as if she had tons of bricks attached to her feet.

"Sh…Shippo…" Kagome cried out painfully. "Please come out…please…"

Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully thinking she'd lost her mind as she crawled into a small hut.

Sesshomaru, not seeing who or what was in the hut before, studied Kagome's expression.

Kagome's eyes widened and then went miserably soft.

"No…no…no…no…." Kagome sobbed out. "No!" Kagome screamed making her way to Shippo.

Miroku laid a proper barrel for Shippo. Earlier Kagome broke into a fit. Scared to just put his body underground. But Miroku calmed her when he offered to crave a 'coffin' as she uses in her time. Kagome calmed some and put a barrier around the coffin so he is not to be picked at or rotted away by worms or such.

Kagome sat there watching as Miroku said a prayer and put her precious Shippo into the box.

In a _box…_

Her precious Shippo…

Her life…

Her treasure…

The one she trusted…loved…nobody could ever…replace him.

* * *

Five: You are not alone.

After the funeral the group separated not really having any meaning to be with each other anymore.

For Inuyasha he'd lost all of his friends everyone looked at him with hate in their eyes blaming him and Kikyou.

For if it hadn't been for him, Kikyou would have never come. Inuyasha had something great. Inuyasha had the most beautiful Inu-youkai under his nose but he never knew.

' _How could I've been so stupid? Why didn't I sense her presence here in the first place?' Inuyasha cursed himself for his stupidy._

_

* * *

_

The ride back to the Western Lords Castle was a quite one indeed. So quite that if was making him, Sesshomaru the King of silence, nervous. Sesshomaru needed to spark conversation.

"So…how are you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly not taking his gaze from the path they're following.

But to his unsatifaction Kagome still remained silent. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat but instead of pouncing her to the ground and demanding her response he just pressed on.

"Kagome…look…" Sesshomaru started but was cut off by Kagome.

"I smell a hot spring near…I believe I'm going to go take a bath." Kagome said quickly taking off leaving a shocked and angered Sesshomaru.

"Nobody ignores me." Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru took off behind her with the speed of a god.

'**On crack..' Too small said.**

'…no comment XD'

Sesshomaru reached her in a heart beat.

"I wish to be alone Sesshomaru." Kagome said silently undressing herself.

Sesshomaru didn't answer he was too awe stuck by her beauty for her words to kick in completely. Sesshomaru growled deeply.

"Is there a problem Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at him her eyes red from the crying he didn't sense earlier.

"Tell me…" Sesshomaru said softly. "Why didn't I sense your tears earlier?"

"Why do you care." Kagome snapped at him.

"I **ASKED** you a question and I expect an answer." Sesshomaru said adding coldness to 'asked'

"I **told** you that **I **wanted to be** alone." **Kagome said adding just as much coldness as he did before.

In a heartbeat Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned to a huge rock glaring daggers at her.

Kagome did something unexpected. She started crying. Like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru could never see a woman cry.

"Please…stop don't cry Kagome" Sesshomaru pleaded letting her go.

Kagome sunk under the water still sobbing Sesshomaru went down and scooped her up.

"I just want to be alone…please…" Kagome said crying more.

"Alright…" Sesshomaru said softly. "But first tell me why I was unable to smell your tears?"

"Because I masked them." Kagome said flatly.

"Why?" Sesshomaru questioned still a bit unsure as to why she'd hide this from him. Did she think he would laugh and call her weak? I mean she just lost her baby.

"Because I didn't want you to see me weak…I didn't want you…" Kagome stopped sobbing more. "I didn't want you to turn on me like everyone else…"

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Sesshomaru….please just five minutes…I just want to be alone.." Kagome pleaded thinking that she just said something to disgust him.

Kagome blinked in surprise when he pulled her close to himself kissing her forehead.

"Kagome…I would never think of you weak…if you need to cry then cry let it all out…because as long as I live…you are never alone…." Sesshomaru said in such a voice…that it made Kagome's barriers completely drop.

Kagome rapped her arms around his neck crying uncontrollably.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.

"Shh…" Sesshomaru said rubbing her head softly. "Just…cry.."

And with out a second thought she did. Kagome cried her heart out…in the arms of a man she trust.

'_I am not alone…' Kagome thought to herself. _

_

* * *

_

Author's note: well…I got nuthin…I think I've said enough already ;; well buh bye!

Ya know u like the feel of that sexy button! Go on! Touch it! XDDDD! –cough sorry cough-

Kitty-chan


	6. Somethings never change or do they?

Disclaimer: Omg…do u know I haven't been doing my disclaimers…o.o;;; I do not own Inuyasha co.

Date: January 1, 2005

Author: Dormant-Angel

Email: Dormantangel1 or Darkangle33 

Anime RPG Site: http:groups. RPG/rules1. msnw I put spaces so it would show..the link is in my profile though 

Fanfiction Site: http:comteche.us/sitebuilder/users/kitty/main.html

* * *

Authors note: Well Happy New Year's Everyone!!!! How many of you went out partied got drunk and forgot to update your story? Huh? Anyone? No….-sigh- LOL…I'm just kiddin I didn't go out and party…-- I went to church………… 

Shippo: HA HA!

Sesshomaru: -is still loaded- U FUCKIN LOSER!

Everyone: -looks Sesshomaru o.O;;;- Hey Sesshomaru who's that Chick you're sleepin with?

Sesshomaru: Huh?...oh her…she's Jennifer Lopez

Everyone: ……….-silence-

Cricket Chirp

everyone laughs XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!! –cough- XDDDDDDDDDD!!! –gasps for air- XDDDDDDDDD!!!

Kitty: WELL….ANYWAY…XD! It's only 1:45 AM…so I guess I'm not that late. ;;; Well on to the reviews

* * *

Review Responses: 

Chapter 6:

Cherryblossomlove: o.o;; Um no u can stop here XD! I love your stories Especially the Pains of Love! Y'all should check that one out! It is amazing! Well I should shut up now ;

Darklife: lol…er..he's weird and going through puberty…like my sister --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Samcat: -takes out huge frying pan- fwaps you WEREN'T U PAYIN ATTENTION! I WAS LOADED! ! $#!

Shippo: Well you totally jiped them…that chappy wuz like half a page….

Kitty: -growls-

Shippo: feisty feisty…get over it babe…

Kitty; o.O;;;;

Shippo: Okay u have to do SOMETHING

Kitty: fine…I'll make this chapter extra long ..;; bastard V.v

Jaime: o.o;;; er XD email lol…..;;; er..nice review XD! If you though that one was sad wait until u read this one XD

Tigermage: XD lol thankyou

Chapter 7:

Cherryblossomlove: lol but I still have no clue wut it iz x.x

Sheenachi: lol they didn't make it to 40 reviews…-sigh- So I don't have to write 100 chapters XD! But I will work extra hard to make these chappys long

Oh,…he's gonna get un-ooc thank you for pointing that out to me…Sesshomaru: damn u!

All I'm sayin is not everything is as it seems.

;;; Everything is not as it seems…well in this story she is…but not my other one XD!

YEA! FINAILY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!

Darklife: lol….u said review! X.x u should be happy! Many ppl don't get that much luv from me! Isn't that right Shippo! XD!

Dormant-angel: Yea..Yea…I reviewed myself so what! x.x;;; I was f-…wait… I reviewed myself on my other story XD! Gomen…

* * *

Last time on Runaway and Never Say Goodbye: 

Shippo died..wuz barried..yadda yadda… oh wait..i can't say that….-sigh-

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Sesshomaru….please just five minutes…I just want to be alone.." Kagome pleaded thinking that she just said something to disgust him.

Kagome blinked in surprise when he pulled her close to himself kissing her forehead.

"Kagome…I would never think of you weak…if you need to cry then cry let it all out…because as long as I live…you are never alone…." Sesshomaru said in such a voice…that it made Kagome's barriers completely drop.

Kagome rapped her arms around his neck crying uncontrollably.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.

"Shh…" Sesshomaru said rubbing her head softly. "Just…cry.."

And with out a second thought she did. Kagome cried her heart out…in the arms of a man she trust.

'_I am not alone…' Kagome thought to herself. _

Ch- wait I have to pee brb…5 min later- -comes bak with cookies- Want some?

Everyone just looks at her…

What???

"You're hopeless……."

v.v;;;

Chapter: Er,…what chapter is this?

Everyone: -crashes to the ground **hard**- gets up twitching EIGHT!.....wait…SEVEN! the last wuz a note X-x

Oh okies! On with chappy seven…

Everyone: WHATS THE TITLE?!

What? u don't expect me to do EVERYTHING!?

Everyone: Glares…

FEH..FINE…………………………………

Chapter Seven: Control Part….wait that's for my other story…u should check it out XD

-people attack her with bricks- GET IT ON DAMN IT!

* * *

Chapter Seven: (Ow…..) Something's Never Change…or do they.. 

Kagome had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arm. Unfortunately, for him he still only had one. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Never had he thought he would find such an angel. Sesshomaru looked at her swollen lips. Her whole face seemed to glow from her crying earlier. Sesshomaru planted a small kiss on her lips. A kiss full of love and thanks, that no one would know of but him.

"S..sesshomaru.." Kagome sighed happily and snuggled closer into his arms.

Sesshomaru knew she was truly happy with him for their thoughts linked together…but he also knew there was a slight emptiness inside of her. But what? Well that was a stupid question…after all that had happened to her. Sesshomaru looked down at her when she started to glow a light red color.

"Kagome?" He questioned worried as the light surrounded him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with understanding when fifteen men passed him they didn't even noticed he was there. Why was she doing this? Is this her way of calling him weak?

"I am not weak you know I could of took them all Kagome." He growled.

"I know Sesshomaru" Kagome said opening her eyes causing Sesshomaru to gasp. Here eyes were a beautiful crystal blue. It were as if they weren't real.

"Ka..Kagome..your eyes.." Sesshomaru breathed out in awe.

"Sesshomaru…do you see that hot spring over there?" Kagome motioned to in human eyes a huge rock but Sesshomaru saw it.

"Tell me…" Sesshomaru said eyeing her. "How is it that you see that? Only demons of great honor can see that spring."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Sessy lets just go we'll talk later."

"Fine…" Sesshomaru said in silence as he walked into the springs. (Yes…through the walls…x.x)

Sesshomaru turned his back to her allowing her some privacy for he knew all humans were modest…

'_even if you just slept with them_..'Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called causing him to turn around. Sesshomaru saw something he didn't expect. Kagome…standing there in all her nude to his eyes. Sesshomaru did something unexpected…he had a nosebleed. Kagome hit the floor with a painful thud.

"Sesshomaru your nose is bleeding…" Kagome said laughing.

Sesshomaru blinked and touched his nose. When he found that, what she said was infact true he blushed furiously.

* * *

Jay: Um..Kitty sorry for interrupting ur story. 

Kitty: o.o!!! Jay!? What are you doing here?! Again!

Jay: ….u wrote me in…again….-cough-

Kitty: well wut is it? Something wrong?

Jay: No,…I was just wondering…

Kitty: Yes?

Jay: If you would do me, the honor of bearing my child…-cough- again -cough-

Kitty: o.o;;

Miroku: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

Jay: Um...so...Well Kit?

Kitty: No…

Jay: o.o!? What?!

Kitty: I'm a nun v.v

Everyone: -crashes to the ground hard except Jay-

Jay: u can't be serious?! Are you?

Kitty: Nope…

Jay: -crashes to the ground hard twitching-

Kitty; Well…bak to the story! XD!

* * *

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said stepping closer to him making his heart pound harder. 

"Ye-" Sesshomaru started but was cut off when Kagome pushed her self against him.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked softly.

"O..over there" Sesshomaru said weakly pointing to another rock. (I know totally OOC but this is fun )

"Stop playing games Sesshomaru…" Kagome sliding his armor off planting gentle kisses on his marrow skin. Sesshomaru had never been the one to feel like…

* * *

**"All warm and fuzzy inside?" too small said.**

**"XD! Good one ;; I'm listing to slipknot right now its…kinda hard to write this chappy X.x;; guess I should change –sigh- Heavy Metal makes me not think…………..--;;; on to Linkin Park XD!"

* * *

**

"Kagome…stop." Sesshomaru said flatly. Sesshomaru knew what she was doing. As much as he wanted this it could not happen like this. Sesshomaru looked at her with such understanding it bought tears to her eyes. Kagome looked at the suddenly very interesting ground to avoid his gaze. He knew…he saw right through her.

"I want to heal your heart…Kagome…and the only thing I want from you…for you to bring life to mine." Sesshomaru said running his fingers through her hair. "You do not have to do things to please me…I only want you to be yourself…never forget that Kagome."

"Oh Sesshomaru…" Kagome said hugging him tightly.

A green light surrounded both of them. Sesshomaru's heart started racing he was not use to these lights. For all he knew they'd purify his sweet little…(HEY WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE FLUFFY! –cough-) Kagome looked at him admiring him. She was looking at him as if…coping it to her memory…so she would never forget. Kagome feared he'd leave her…she would do everything in her power to keep him happy and with her.

When the green light faded away so did the blue in Kagome's eyes. In fact…everything seemed to fade away from her eyes until…she collapsed into his arms. Sesshomaru blinked. She fell in his arms…not arm…but arms…he had them both. Sesshomaru looked at her.

_'Kagome…' Sesshomaru sighed._

Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms and set off to the Western Lands. With the love of his life in his arms. All seemed so happy but everything….is not as it seems.

* * *

Somewhere else… 

"Kikyou…why have you returned to me. I feel we share a strange fate don't you think?" Naraku said looking her over.

"Naraku…at any rate, inside or you, it seems Onigumo's feelings remain strong…I suggest you fight them for I am not here for that." (A/n my original line for her to say was…cut the fkin bull sht Naraku x.x;;;;;)

"I see…then tell me…why is it that you're here?" Naraku said slightly angered by her response.

"I seek your assistance." Kikyou said softly.

"Oh…and what do I get in return?" Naraku said smirking.

"Me…" Kikyou said softly lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Alright…it's a deal. What do you need my _assistance_ in?" Naraku looked her over licking his lips.

"I wish for you to make Kagome's life miserable…destroy her from the inside out…and if Inuyasha interferes…kill him." Kikyou said coldly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LEMON AHEAD! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naraku walked over to her placing his hands around her waist. "I see…you know Kikyou...even if Onigumo has feelings for you…I think that I'm starting to like you as well…I will take care of this task…but first…" he said kissing her neck. "I want to have you first as an advance payment."

Kikyou wanted to wither in disgust but…for some reason she couldn't…when Inuyasha kissed her like this she couldn't feel it but now…for some reason she could feel Naraku's every touch but why?

"Wondering why you can feel me?" Naraku said smirking against her skin. Kikyou gave him a slight nod. "Because I'm turning you human…" Naraku finished causing her to gasp.

"But..but why?" Kikyou said looking at him in shock.

"I may seem evil…but not to the woman I love…you will be human around me only though…until this task is completed. You are mine…and I intend on making you very…..happy." Naraku said lowering her to the floor. Surprisingly Kikyou allowed it. Naraku kissed her sliding her Kimono off reveling her skin.

(A/N……………………………………………………………………………………………..o.o!)

Kikyou moaned in pleasure.

(A/N………………………………………………………………o.o!!)

Naraku rolled her onto her back kissing down her jaw line to her neck while playing with her left breast.

(A/N……………………………………………………………………….x.x;;; I'm sorry…go on and be scared for life XD!)

Kikyou moaned in sheer pleasure never had she felt something like this.

(A/N…………………………………..o.o!!!!!!!)

Reviewers: KITTY!

Kitty: WHAT?!

Reviewers: SHUT THE beep UP! X.x!?!

Kitty: V.v;;;;

Naraku stopped kissing her and gazed into her eyes (a…ok I'm gonna stop now )

"Tell me Kikyou…" Naraku said moving his hands between her legs rubbing her secret area gently causing Kikyou to moan louder. "Are you still a virgin?..." Naraku asked pressing harder even though he already knew the answer.

"Ye..yes…I am" Kikyou said arching her back when he removed her pants and started to push his fingers inside of her.

"I see…" he said softly lowering himself to her. (oh crap…I forgot to put a lemon warning X.x;; brb ) (okay bak…) Naraku kissed her gently pushing his finger deeper into her causing Kikyou to moan in pleasure and pain. Naraku slid off his pants removing his finger from her wet folds and placed his tip at her entrance. "This is going to hurt a little." Naraku said softly. Kikyou nodded. Naraku pushed himself inside her causing Kikyou to scream in pain latching on to him.

"Shh…" He reassured. Naraku stayed still letting Kikyou get use to him planting small kisses along her neck to calm her. Kikyou started to move back and forth giving him the cue to continue. Naraku started to thrust inside her.

Well………..-cough- I think I'm gonna stop here before bans me –cough or I spit up my food cough- If you want me to continue this scene then I will email it to you…in the process of calling you a hentai…forever…XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha slowly trudged through his forest musing on what has happened recently. Everyone now hated him, he had pushed Kagome away from him, and Kikyo was probably off doing God knows what.

'_Gods I'm stupid.'_ He thought to himself.

'_**Yes you certainly are.' **_

'_What? Who the hell are you!?'_ Inuyasha yelled. He certainly had NOT expected an answer, especially coming from inside his head.

'_Baka. I'm the youkai side of you'_ it answered. 

'_Fine leave me alone.'_ The miserable hanyou groaned.

'**_Why should I. You drove your pack away, not to mention your possible mate just for some dead bitch'_ **the youkai snarled

'_I realize that. I also realize that I am going insane seeing that I am talkin' to myself!'_ Inuyasha snarled right back.

'_Keh! Whatever. You were right though; you are stupid' _

'_Go away!'_ Inuyasha screamed within his mind.

'_**Fine I will leave you alone……for now.'**_

Inuyasha groaned and fell back to look at the starry sky.

'_Those stars… the way they shine… they remind me of how Kagome used to smile… and her eyes… God, her eyes… they were beautiful'_ a single crystalline tear found its way down the depressed hanyou's cheek. _'I wonder how she's doing right now, of she's even alive. God what have I done!?'_

(That scene is bought to you by: Cherryblossomlove)

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked along the path hand in hand. Both deciding to leave Inuyasha the little incident with Shippo and Kagome had been enough. When he hurt Kagome, it made them realize how much they loved each other. When he hurt, Shippo he made them realized Inuyasha was just not worth it. Even if Kikyou killed him. He could have prevented it. Where were they off to? Both did not know…they just wanted far away from Inuyasha. They could not handle it anymore. Infact…this is not the first time the two had been together like this. There was that time when Kagome bought something called sake and they drunk it and got drunk. Moreover, what can they say things happened. A lot of things happened. Now was time for Sango to tell Miroku. 

"Miroku…" Sango said softly.

"Yes koi?" Miroku said looking at her lovingly.

"I…I'm pregnant…" Sango said immediately closing her eyes expecting him to yell like most men in her village did.

* * *

Flash back 

Sango walked though the village and saw her mother and father talking together both seemed at peace. Sango like more kids could not help but ease drop.

"Meriku…" Kohaki said softly…

"Yes Kohaki?" Meriku looked her over.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly.

"WHAT?!" Meriku said yelling at her. "What's the matter with you?!" He said slapping her to the floor. Obviously, her father was drunk or he would never do this. Sango did not know what to believe she just took off running.

End Flashback

* * *

"I know Sango…" Miroku said softly. 

"You…you do? Why haven't you said anything?" She stuttered shocked he was not mad.

"Because…I was waiting until you were ready to tell me." Miroku said inching closer to her face and but --;

"You..you're not mad?" She asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Um….no..why would I be mad? What's my line?" Miroku said looking at her funny.

"Oh…heh…" Sango said looking away.

Miroku grabbed her butt tightly. "Now Sango….will you bear my child again?" Miroku said smirking.

Sango smacked him dead in the head causing him to fall to the ground. Something's just never change….or do they? Sango leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "Ofcourse my love…I will."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/n Sorry people but I am gonna have to cut this short! I had to write it b4 12:00 cuz its 11:58! Well I am pressing for time! Well...its 12:02...now its 12:03! -sigh......- Well its 5 o'clock somewhere XD Well u know u like that sexy button! Go on touch it! XD

Read and review!

-Kitty-sama


	7. Tired

I am so tired……..u ppl completely ignored my contest! –tear- oh well I will just tourture you all. Buvhahahhaa! I'm to tired to night but I'll try really hard to have a chappy up tomorrow XD!

Revewers: WHAT?! WE THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPPY!

Cherryblossomlove: YOU LIAR!

Darklife: ATTACK!

Kitty: now YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Cherryblossomlove: YES WE DO! Dormantangel1 : omg..

Dormantangel1 : I just wrote another dramatic sentence!

Dormantangel1 : sigh i'm lazy

Cherryblossomlove: eh? wheres Inu-chan?

Dormantangel1 : must...update story...fans...attacking my fragin body and tearing me shread from shread.....tossing my bones to the dogs...my flesh to the fish of hell and my soul...to burn eternly in the firey pits of hell...--

Dormantangel1 : I should put all this energy into my story......

Cherryblossomlove:

Dormantangel1 : --

Cherryblossomlove: V  
Dormantangel1 : .;; on the other hand i can just sleep

Cherryblossomlove: NOOOOOOO! UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!

Cherryblossomlove: or I'll never update any of my stories again

Dormantangel1 : i cant

Dormantangel1 : serious ear ache

Dormantangel1 : if Jay gets on then i will

Cherryblossomlove: WHAT! GET HER! EVERYONE INCLUDING ALL ANIME CASTS CHASE YOU

Dormantangel1 : OO

Cherryblossomlove: heh I'm evil

Kitty: O.O;;;;; -runs away


	8. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Author: Dormant-angel

Yahoo Messenger: Dormantangel1

Aim: Darkpurekitty

Msn messenger: My email is in my profile.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**_Talking to self (conscience) _**

Author's note: Hello all! Long time no see ne? Seriously I had to go and re-read my chappy cause I had no idea what I wrote x.X; To tell you the truth I wasn't planning on updating for awhile. I was in the process of torturing some reviewers who ignored my to think of it..o.O;; You people ignored it too! –sniff- well anyway…I'm not really gonna tourture anyone. Everyone says I can't be evil so…-sigh- anyway x.X;;;;; By the way the reviews will be at the end of the chapter.

_This chapter is for a friend of mine whos grandmother is on the death bed. Please keep her in you prayers. _

_The prayer of one can help someone…_

_When the prayer of two can help heal someone…_

_Although the prayer of three can help save someone from someone._

But the prayer of many…can help save a life.

-Kitty (I was trying to go somewhere with that -.-)

* * *

_Runaway and never say goodbye_

_By: Dormant-angel_

Last time on Runaway and never say goodbye:

As a reflex from loosing her kit, Kagome took to Sesshomaru to help forget about it all and somewhat pleasure him. Because to her Sesshomaru was all she had and she did not want to take her chances in loosing him. Although Sesshomaru saw right through her.

Kagome was shocked let along relieved that he stopped her. Kagome did not think Sesshomaru was the kind of person, who would let it go like that. Even though she still felt the need to do something for him, being that Sesshomaru stayed with her during her time of weakness.

Therefore, she gave him another arm. Being that she lost a lot of her energy she passed out, falling into Sesshomaru's arms.

Kikyou and Naraku are devising something deep to ruin Kagome's life. Kikyou is giving up her body…and now soul to Naraku in order to complete this task.

Inuyasha is sulking in his stupidly and being haunted by his conscience as a curse. Inuyasha has no friends and now he is alone.

Being that Sango and Miroku decided to leave him. His behavior proving too be too much. With Sango pregnant, it was time to move on. Had Sango not have been pregnant the monk would have at least gave the Hanyou a chance. Miroku did not forget about what happened in the Hanyou's past life.

What is Kagome and Sesshomaru's fate?

What are Kikyou and Naraku planning?

What is happening to Inuyasha?

Where are Miroku and Sango going?

Gee…I like questions don't you?

What is Inuyasha's fate?

What is Kagome's fate?

Maybe this story should have been named fate.

Wait…is that a question?

What is Sesshomaru's fate?

Maybe I should start this chapter now.

Chapter 9: Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

The ride back to Sesshomaru's castle was a long and boring one. Every time Kagome tried to spark conversation the stoic dog demon would just enthrall her with words of wisdom. Wisdom of shutting up that is. Kagome was not the type of person who could just in sheer silence. It was just driving her insane.

Sesshomaru tried his best not to insult her every time she spoke. He was just not the social type. Had she been any other woman he would have either killed her or hushed her in his own way. It…just drove him nuts. The Tayoukai growled in frustration when he felt something wrap around his arm. What ever it was that dared to trespass onto his being was making him insanely uncomfortable.

When Kagome heard Sesshomaru growling she let him go. Kagome did not know what to do. She was so confused. Maybe it was all a lie. Maybe she was just fooling herself. When realization of this struck her, she looked away. Maybe…love was not for her. I mean take Hojo. He is handsome, sweet, and caring. Yet, she could not be with him. For some reason she felt nothing for him.

Kouga was the same way. Yet with him, she knew better. Kouga was just out to use her. I mean, what if she could not sense the jewel shards, would he still be there? No. In fact…well maybe she should have stayed passed out. At least she would not have been forced, to be dragged in this endless drama. That is true. Drama. That is all life was really about. One cannot live his or her life in a world of no drama. Love and hate. They are alike that they are.

You love someone. Then you hate them. At least…in Kagome's case that is what it meant to her. Any woman would tell you. Although…Kagome is not a woman. She is a little girl. At heart. Yea…heart. What heart? God only gave you one heart. Many things can cause a heart attack. Not all are physical. This bickering insider herself was tearing her apart. So what if Sesshomaru does not want her to talk. He never said anything about singing.

Kagome took in a deep breath deciding that she would sing and if Sesshomaru had a problem with it, she would just walk away. Kagome stood up tall as confidence spread through her tingling veins. Even though she appeared to be confident, her blood ran mild for she was still a bit afraid. She just needed to do something. Nevertheless, being abandon was just too much.

Deciding to take her chance Kagome slowed her paced to that of a zombie. Closing her eyes and exhaling once more to calm her nerves. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. Thinking that the miko had decided to punish him through showing him her mental depression. Really, he meant all of those words he said earlier, but having someone to talk to on the way home was just too much for him.

"_I walk a lonely road…_

_The only one that I have ever known…_

_Don't know were it goes… _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone…"_

Kagome opened her trembling eyelid a little to peak at the Tayoukai, half…well fully expecting him to be twitching in anger. However, what she saw…amazed let alone shocked her. Sesshomaru, the almighty demon of complete silence had his eyes closed as if the song smoothed him in away. Kagome took this as her cue to continue. Smiling warmly to herself.

"_I walk this empty street… _

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams… _

_Were the city sleeps… _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone…_

_I walk alone I walk alone… _

_I walk alone and I walk a…_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me… _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating… _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me… _

_'Till then I'll walk alone…_

_Ah..ah.."_

Kagome looked up to the sky humming the course of the song. This song held so much of her memory of pains, and pleasures. It kept the beat of her heart steady. It's nice to know that at least…somewhere, somebody feels your pain. Maybe pain isn't everything. So what if she wasn't meant to love. Nobody said she was not meant to be happy. As soon as Kagome was about to shape, her mouth to continue Sesshomaru did something that would shock a god. Sesshomaru started to sing. Moreover, what a voice he had, his voice seemly calmed her.

"_I'm walking down the line… _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind… _

_On the borderline of the edge… _

_And where I walk alone…"_

Kagome widened her eyes in surprise. How could he know of this song? It was in the future. Kagome decided not to worry; his voice was so beautiful it would be a sin to stop him.

"_Read between the lines… _

_What's fucked up and everything's alright… _

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive… _

_And I walk alone… _

_I walk alone I walk alone… _

_I walk alone and I walk a…"_

Kagome cut his off to sing the course of the song.

"_My shadows the only one that walks beside me… _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating… _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me…_

_'Till then I'll walk alone…_

The two started to sing in union.

"_Ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…_

_I walk alone and I walk a-…" _

Kagome ended cutting Sesshomaru off by going into the course singing in a voice that would make the strongest man cry. In fact…it did. A single crystal tear rolled down the stoic, well in this case once stoic Tayoukai's face. As it would to any woman, Kagome was startled to see him crying but she continued.

"_I walk this empty street… _

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams… _

_Were the city sleeps… _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a-…" _

This time Sesshomaru cut her off half way, because Kagome kept singing. To hear the two was like the calling to the gates of heaven.

"_I walk this empty street… _

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams… _

_Were the city sleeps… _

_And I'm the only one and I walk a-…_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me… _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating… _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me… _

_'Till then I'll walk alone…"_

Sesshomaru and Kagome slowly came to a halt when the Western Castle came into view.

"We have arrived." Sesshomaru said flatly as if what they just did had not occurred.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome startled although Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Tell me Kagome, how do you know that song?" he asked never turning his gaze from the castle.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kagome said softly.

"Well…" he chuckled. "I wrote it."

"No way…." Kagome said with wide eyes.

"You dare call this Sesshomaru a liar?" Sesshomaru said turning his gaze to her.

"No…" she said calmly. "It is just…Green Day in my time, sings that."

Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know the name of my band?" he snapped in surprise.

"W-w-what?" Kagome stuttered. Kagome looked him over then thought about the Green Day she knew…after a couple of minutes, she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What, if I might ask, is so damn funny?" Sesshomaru said with ice dripping from every word.

"Nothing…" Kagome said walking ahead of him only to be stopped when he darted in front of her.

"When this Sesshomaru is speaking to you, I strongly suggest that you do not walk away, you will live a longer life." Sesshomaru said staring her down.

"Is that a threat?" Kagome said, her body aura changing from the normal blue to a crimson red.

"Yes, it is." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Okay, catch me if you can." Kagome said coldly.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said growling as Kagome continued to walk away.

Kagome turned and began to walk away not caring that the stoic Tayoukai was pissed. Sesshomaru made a move for her, although Sesshomaru was surprised when Kagome in a very swift movement dogged his attack. However, it was as if she never moved. Sesshomaru's eyes were like saucers, only for a second though.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist growling in annoyance. Not being the one to be mistaken for a fool Sesshomaru lunged at her ready to attack but like before, she dogged him with such ease. Kagome moved so fast that even he, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, could not see. This pissed him off even more. Sesshomaru's eyes started to glow crimson.

"You will not defy this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yea, yea what ever…" Kagome said as she continued to walk towards the western castle.

Sesshomaru decided that this had gone too far. At first, he was going easy on her, holding back his strength, but this time he would not. Sesshomaru growled deeply as his aura turned from green to silver. Only demons of great strength can reach this level. Yet when he did this…Kagome's aura changed to a lavender color stopping Sesshomaru dead in his tracks.

'_Why this was the color of a god!'_ Sesshomaru thought frantic to himself when for the first time in his life fear struck through his veins making his blood run cold.

"What is the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome said creepily calm. "Are you scared of me?" she said turning to look back at him

'_Her eyes…' _Sesshomaru thought, in fear that is.

Kagome's once brown orbs were not one of pain and hate. Could this be directed at him? After what seemed like forever, Kagome spoke.

"It appears that you lied to me." Kagome said flatly.

"Lied to you about what?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Never mind it…I did not expect you to tell me the truth." Kagome said stopping dead in her tracks to look back at the Tayoukai that she once thought would be the future of her life, tremble in fear before her. "I do not wish to be a burden…I will leave now." Kagome said disappearing faster that the naked eye could see.

"W...what?" Sesshomaru said stunned that all this had happened. "No matter…" Sesshomaru said smug to him self. "Our thoughts are linked together, she will not get far. I will check in with Rin first." Sesshomaru walked on ward to his castle preparing to be tackled by a young anxious girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. - Elsewhere-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango and Miroku had stopped in a small village not far from the Western Lands. Being that Sango was now pregnant, she could not keep going all day and night. It was too much of a toll on her. Although the Taijiya seemed like she could hold up, which he knew was a lie, Miroku decided to pretend that he was the one who needed to rest.

Even though Sango did not show it, she was extremely glad that the monk decided to stop. For if they trailed on any longer she would pass out. For some strange reason she felt tired. It was unusual that it was, for her to be feeling this way. She would make it a note to talk to a miko in the village.

"How are you doing koi?" Miroku asked looking over at Sango lovingly.

"Fine any you?" Sango said looking him over.

"I am fairing well." Miroku said as he turned his attention back to the fire.

"I wonder what Kagome-sama is doing right now." Sango sighed deeply.

"Worry not, I assure you that Kagome is fine." Miroku said looking at her.

"Miroku…" Sango started.

"Hn?" Miroku looked her over worried.

Lately he had been feeling very jumpy. He never knew when Sango would be in pain, he always wanted to be prepared and alert.

"I am…lucky." Sango looked into his eyes deeply

"Lucky?" Miroku brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Oh…" Sango chuckled. "It is a word from Kagome's time. It means very fortunate."

"And…what are you _lucky_ for?" Miroku questioned.

"I am lucky to have you. You have done so much for me Miroku and I thank you for it." Sango said

Miroku looked her over once more smiling warmly at her.

"As am I, I never thought that I would find a woman as incredible as you. You truly light up my world." Miroku said kissing her hand.

The two snuggled close to each other, for their love was a love far greater than any love. Their love was not based on money, beauty, nor strength. Sango and Miroku were bound by their feelings for each other. No man or woman could ever break them up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Naraku's Castle-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naraku looked down at Kikyou lovingly. Never did he expect the young…well in this case old miko to give into him so easily. Maybe this was some kind of trick. Naraku's side started to take over.

'_I will not let her control me.' Naraku thought angrily._

Naraku turned his gaze back to her when he felt her stir.

"So you are awake." Naraku said calmly.

Kikyou sighed looking at him. "Naraku…" she whispered. Yet when she whispered this…it made his heart tighten. Every time Kikyou spoke to him, her voice was so cold. Yet this one, she said it so lovely.

"Yes?" Naraku said softly.

"I…I believe I love you." Kikyou said looking away.

"If you love me, then why do you look away?" Naraku said cupping her chin turning her back to him.

"Because…I am afraid that you will not return my love." Kikyou said gazing into his eyes.

"Does this smooth your fears?" Naraku said as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Yes it does." Kikyou said kissing him back.

"Well you must be off then." Naraku said turning away.

"Yes…" Kikyou said as if it sadden her.

"Does this sadden you?" Naraku said looking her over.

"Yes bitch." Kikyou said coldly Added in by Jr.

BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT HA! Lol…j/k

"A little." Kikyou said softly standing up to fix her clothes. "I shall be off." Kikyou said leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Inuyasha's Forest-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha paced around the forest angrily.

"Okay…so what, I screwed up everything! That does not mean that Kikyou had to leave as well! Just where the hell did she go anyway!" Inuyasha screamed nowhere in particular.

"Cease your bickering Inuyasha." Kikyou said from afar. "I have returned."

"And just where the hell were you!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"That is non of you concern." Kikyou said coldly.

"Feh what ever!" Inuyasha said turning away.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and started walking to the Gold-tree. Since Naraku took away her soul, she was force to continue stealing souls.

"One of these days Kagome, I will have my soul and you will suffer an eternal life of pain of and misery." Kikyou said closing her eyes as her Shinidama Chuu feed her more energy.

Authors note: Gomen this chapter is so short…I was aiming for so much more but…-glares at someone- I am being annoyed by Korii! Grr! Any who on with the reviews!

Reviews:

Samcat: lol but I but so much energy into it –sigh- lol! J/k! Thankyou!

Cherryblossomlove: Now…now..watch your language o.O;

Sheenachi: LOL…x.x;;;

Darklife: I know what you mean x.x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mad-4-Manga: er…um…no. .x.X;

Blackcrimson: Woah…nice word…I used this word a lot in this fanfic XD!

ScreaminChild: Er…um…kay.

Well you know you like that sexy purple button! XD!

Go touch it!

Much Love

Kitty-sama


	9. Security

Author: Dormant-angel

Yahoo Messenger: Dormantangel1

Aim: Darkpurekitty

Msn messenger: My email in my profile.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking to self (consense)

Authors Note: -sneaks in from hidden rock under Cherry's couch- -COUGH- Well I do say, it has been awhile XD! And I don't remember where I was going with this -.- but I will do my best . If I make any mistakes would you please tell me and I will correct them. Any questions please ask, where the hell have I been! Is not a legit question XD!

In addition, I have been focusing on you never know what you have untill you loose it and my new site Anime Nirvana in my profile. Anime Nirvana gets these stories early so join!

Also also, xD I…constantly talk to myself on messenger, cause my friends do not read my stories T.T but you guys do! So if you have yahoo messenger then add Kirakatsu! Cause everyday I tell them, the can change the story around add paragraphs all this weird yet cool stuff. Especially if you like to RPG.

I would like to give a special thank you to those of you who joined Anime Nirvana, now Xx make a profile and role-play!

Okay, I will shut up and go on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Security

A/N I have not reread the story completely so this is an offset chapter. Meaning it might not be the way it was suppose to be. If it does not go so well with the plot I will delete it and redo it or work with it. I just want to get you guys caught up before you kill me > .

* * *

Security: The state of being free from danger or injury, freedom from anxiety or fear, a guarantee that and obligation will be met.

Dieu vous garde….

* * *

The chilly wind caressed her hair gently back and forth on her shoulders. Her chest slowly rising, and falling. As she took heavy breaths though the thick snow. A white powdery cloud escaped her pale white lips when she exhaled her sore lungs.

As pained and weak as she felt inside, was untraceable on the out. Her wooden bokken tight in hand, she sauntered onward toward the only place she new as home. Kouga's layer.

As sad as it seemed. Kouga was the only person who treated here with respect. Of course, it is because she can see the jewel shards. Oh well. Times like these she wished she had not left the ignorant Inuyasha (dog-demon) behind.

She could just imagine snuggling into his overly fluffy tail. Her fingers lingering amongst his. Her cold cheeks snuggling into his warm chest. However, he had to lied to her (and I have no idea why x-x someone please tell me why) and she would not make the last mistake that she did on the last guy.

She will not settle for less anymore. However, little did she show, that less was watching her every move. For that less, cared for her. A lot. More than anything, he had ever cared for. Well…there was that stuff animal, but that is a different story.

Sesshomaru had been watching her for quite sometime. Waiting for her to faint to he could take her back to his castle, like a predator waiting for his prey to exhaust and devour it.

It was quite strange that it would snow so quickly. Winter was not expected for another two months. Sesshomaru had been watching her for quite awhile, ten hours to be exact.

She just would not stop pushing. The sad thing was the snow was throwing her senses off, so she was going in circles. Maybe it would be best for him to make an appearance.

And that he did. Sesshomaru tripped out of the tree he was hosting. Landing face first in the snow. Like a startled animal Kagome's senses went haywire. She looked around frantically then finally spotted the puppy in the snow.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome said exhausted. She wanted to laugh so much, but she was so tired.

"I came, muff…" Sesshomaru started spitting out twigs and grass. "To make sure you were okay."

"Oh, is that so?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru stood up dusting off his pants. "That is so."

"Well, you had no reason to, I am doing fine. You can go now." Kagome said stubbornly.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

"You are truly strong, any fool can see. However, you do not need to flaunt how strong you are. You know you're tired so let me take you home." Sesshomaru said walking closer to him.

"Well obviously not every fool, seemly that you can't get it through your thick skull." Kagome spat out. "I am perfectly fine."

"Come on," Sesshomaru growled. "You've been walking in circles for the past ten hours. Your face is pale and your breathing is short. A sign that you're cold and running short of breath."

"Great analysis doctor. I'll be sure to take my medicine." Kagome turned on her heel.

Sesshomaru growled viciously having enough of this childish game. The Tayoukai grabbed her by her arm.

"I don't know who this _doctor_ is…but he is not here. You will do as I say and come with me." Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Hmm…okay" With the power of a Mexican bull Kagome sent an amazing back kick into his jaw. Tackling him to the flow so he would not jump back up.

"What is it with you dog boys?" Kagome hissed. "You think I'm supposed to obey your every command, that I'm your little yo yo? When you say roll I'm suppose to drop everything and roll!"

"Get off me…….." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Let me tell you something," Kagome said deadly. "I know you haven't met girls like me, so let me set you straight. I don't play that. I mean….what do you think I want? You to come over to me and say," Kagome mimicked his voice. "Hey baby, get your ass on my shoulder. We're goin' home."

"I expect you to get off and act like a lady…" Sesshomaru said getting pissed by the second.

"And I expect your to stop acting like a ass, I don't want much, I only ask for one thing. To be loved, to be treated right…alittle Security." Kagome said softly.

"And every time, I try to…" She choked out. "Every time I open my heart to someone, they crush it and throw it back at me. They use what the want and dispose of the rest. I wasn't put here to be treated like that…and I'm sick of it…" the tears in her eyes broke free from the prison she held them in.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said softly.

"No! Don't Kagome me! It's always "Kagome…" I'm sick of it! I'm so sick!" she jammed her head into his chest crying her heart out.

"I don't want to be lonely anymore, Kagome. I would love to give you security, love trust. Anything you ask for. But, in order for me to do that. You have to let me in. You cannot just, take the pain Inuyasha gave you and throw it on me. You have to open your heart, your soul. Let me cleanse it, let me bring you to life…" Sesshomaru said gently.

"It…hurts so much, I can't…-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru placing a clawed finger on her lips.

"You can…trust me…" Sesshomaru uttered leaning up to kiss her.

At first, she didn't let him in. Sesshomaru's tongue lingered her lips. "Let me in…," he whispered.

"Sessh…" Kagome said parting her lips.

When she did that, she made a decision, which she would allow him into her life. And if her hurt her, there would be no end to the pain she would feel. Healing would not be an option.

* * *

End Chapter 11

Well what did you think? ….Stop talking to the computer screen and review!

Note The Link to my site is in my profile under homepage, or you can im me on yahoo at Kirakatsu and I will give the link.

I didn't do replies to reviews this time because its been awhile and you guys would be like….umm…what did I say? XD…I had one more song to go before I was supposed to stop. But the annoy me squad is coming -. - so I cut it early. (XD Spell check though)

Thank you guys for still being here…

Kitty-sama.


	10. Trust

Author: Dormant Angel

Yahoo Messenger: Dormantangel1

Aim: Darkpurekitty

Msn messenger: My email in my profile.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Talking to self (conscience) (ya'll couldn't tell me I spelled that wrong? Oh oh I see v.v)

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I'm sorry I'm so late x.x but I should be back on track for now while I'm on break. Note I have no idea why I made Kagome mad, I have no idea what my plots are in my stories so my plots are changing, so disregard Kagome's anger on PMS XD. Hope I didn't offend o.o Anyway, all reviews I will reply too. Since its been changed.

Bet someone said something to someone and someone got in trouble o.o and netty here was like oh hells to the no o.o we're not getting sued. Cough. Anyway. I deleted all the non-chapter except the funny one o.o so the fanfic is smaller.Tell me what you all want for your late Christmas present o.o xD

Also, netty is closing down Dec30 for a bit, thats why I rushed getting this on, I forgot how fun it was to write. Tell me if you would like me to post my stories on any other site, also I might be making a fanfiction site so we won't have to worry about this whole netty closing and rules. Also, email me for information.

**Disclaimer **

for THE REST OF THE FIC I DO NOT OWN IT! Really…do you think I'd be writing this if I owned it….pft all my workers o.o anyway…we all wish. Won a literature contest o.o w00t

Characters: SHUSH WRITE NOW!

Me: o.o…and that…I blame on pms too…

XD

This is the final chapter numbers, so don't get confused

**Chapter 10**

Trust

Allow me to trust you and I will set your soul free…

* * *

A young priestess named Kamaru walked out meeting the new visitors to her village.

"Welcome, welcome." She came to them both open arms. "My name is Kamara, welcome to our village."

Miroku blushed instantly at her, she was beautiful, magnificent. Not a flaw at face. Sango looked over noticing this, but allowed it to slide knowing the monks nature. She had decided to accept him for who he was.

Miroku kneeled before clasping her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady." making one of the biggest mistakes in his life, Miroku kissed her hand.

Instantly Sango didn't like the woman. Kamaru blushed deeply, no man had touched her before so this was new, and she liked the feeling.

Miroku was smart enough not to grope the woman. Though the look on her face told Sango, she wanted him too.

As tired and exhausted as Sango was, she knew this village was a no no. She might have to kill the monk first. Sighing stubbornly she walked past the monk and priestess. Making her way out of the village.

Miroku's mind instantly snapped back to Sango. "Sango where are you going?" Miroku said following after her.

"What do you care?" Sango huffed quickening her pace.

_'Where'd that come from?' Both thought in union._

"What a stupid question, what do you mean why do I care, its my job to care." Miroku said hoping his words affected her in someway.

"Oh, well you're fired." Sango said calling for Kirara.

(okay, I don't know why they weren't on the friskin cat anyway x.x bare with me. I might through things to make sense.)

The fire cat flew next to her master kneeling down, knowing Sango couldn't jump on her.

Sango strained alittle getting on to the fire cat.

"Where are you going Sango?" Miroku called out walking to her, stopping short when Kirara growled baring her fangs at the monk.

"None of your business. Go back and have fun with your little girl friend as if I care." Sango patted Kirara telling her to go.

"No! You get down now! You're tired and don't need to be traveling, please." Miroku half demanded half pleaded.

"Since when did I take orders from you? Every woman you see you're drooling all over, you know I try to accept you for who you are! But every goddamn time I try you go and pull this!" she yelled furious at him.

The villagers started to come out of their huts from all the racket going on.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku snapped. "I was just being a gentleman!"

"You were gentle alright." Sango snorted back.

"I can't ever please you woman." Miroku glared at her, striking Sango like a fatal blow to the heard.

"If you like…" Kamara spoke shyly. "You can please me." Kamara blushed extremely red.

Sango's anger flared 'How dare she!" just at she was about to open her mouth to flare out some dangerous words to the woman Miroku spoke out of anger.

"You know what, that wouldn't be so bad having a woman who wants a man like me, instead of a selfish hard to please one." Miroku backed next to Kamara challenging Sango. Knowing she would jump for Kirara and try to fight.

Though she did something un expected, she left…crying no doubt.

Miroku snapped back into reality chasing her from the ground yelling cries for her to stop. For his ignorance, this would go on for hours.

* * *

Inuyasha sat before the springs, his conscience, grief, the terrible feeling of being alone. All were tearing him apart. Inuyasha was nothing like he was before. Torn down, his whole mind amiss.

The headstrong, strong, stubborn, almost fearless Inuyasha, feared only one thing.

Being alone.

Loneliness tore is soul apart. Even Kaede turned her back against. Pushed away with shame. All he wanted to do was die.

Haven't eaten, slept, even so much as though straight, when she left. It seems Kagome was the only one they all cared about. She leaves, they follow.

If she died they probably would all leave, with nothing to stay for. Even when they fought they would warn him.

"If she leaves we leave, so go get her."

"Punks…" Inuyasha mumbled out tossing a rock towards the stream. "I'm not going to let all this hold me down. So what if I was wrong. I should feel this way, but I can't go on my whole life worrying about this. Even Kikyou has deserted me. I don't need them, I don't need anybody!" Furiously he slapped his hand across the water.

With all those words sad his heart skipped a beat. There he thought he had seen Kagome.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered weakly, almost desperately.

"I have not deserted you Inuyasha." Kikyou said coldly.

_'Oh thank god,' Inuyasha froze deep in thought, 'since when was Kagome so cold hearted ?' _

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha said with ice barely dripping from each syllable.

"Oh, when calling her name your voice rings with such yearning, but when calling mine, you're voice comes out with pure hate." Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him like she expected an answer.

"Kikyou you reek of Naraku, don't even play that game with me anymore. I have no feelings for you anymore, I'm tired of putting myself out there for you and getting my heart stepped on. Not only do you go and bull shit my life into pieces, but you go to the one man who broke up the love we had together, and do god knows what with. Do you think I'm fucking stupid? I'm going to go and find Kagome, and beg at her knees, beg for forgiveness! The one thing I should have done in the first place!" Inuyasha stood up driven to complete his task.

Kikyou's lips twisted in disgust, instantly she backed handed him flipping him backwards into the water. "Kiss my ass Inuyasha." Kikyou turned taking her leave.

Inuyasha laid in the lake, starring straightforward. Having no will power to get up he decided to lay there. His determination, crushed. There he would sit, until someone found him.

* * *

"Sango!" Miroku's voice could be heard form a long distance in Sesshomaru's keen ears.

"Kagome…do you hear that?" Sesshomaru turned toward her.

"Yeah…sounds like…sounds like Miroku!" she said turning behind her.

Looking above her she noticed a very pregnant Sango was flying on Kirara.

_'But why would she be running from Miroku…maybe they're just playing.' Kagome thought mentally. _

"Sango!" Kagome called toward the sky at her old friend.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called back when she noticed her.

Sango had Kirara fly in Kagome's direction. Once Kirara landed Kagome moved quickly for her friend nearly collapsed.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome said worried searching for any wound on her friend.

"I'm fine Kagome, just a little tired." Sango spoke softly.

Miroku came running up to them nearly out of breath.

"Sango! Are you crazy!" Miroku yelled furious at the site of her nearly at faint.

When Miroku tried to lift her out of Kagome's arms a sudden burst of strength passed through her.

"No! Don't you touch me! I'm tired of you! And I'm not going to tak-" Sango fell to her knees again, she had used all her energy.

Kagome shot a dangerous glare to Miroku. "What is she talking about."

"Nothing…" Miroku said with hurt in his voice. "Look I'll take her." Miroku went to pick her up but Kagome stood in his way.

"Oh no you don't she is coming with me until I figure out what is going on." Kagome said sternly.

"Fine…but at least let me carry her." Miroku pleaded.

"No, that might not be wise right now." Kagome said remembering the scene that just occurred.

"And who is going to carry her! You? You're kidding me right?" Miroku said suddenly getting angry.

"No." Kagome said flatly. "Sesshomaru will."

"Wha-what?" Sesshomaru stuttered.

"No! Absolutely not! I'll get her." Miroku said going to pick her up.

"Fine, but if she wakes up and has a fit Sesshomaru is carrying her." Kagome said continuing to walk forward.

Sesshomaru followed like a puppy with its owner. Highly irritated Miroku followed stiffly.

_'Why is everyone jumping on my case, and why…is Sesshomaru allowing Kagome to be in control? What happened to the no human policy?' Miroku mentally thought.

* * *

"So you have returned?" Naraku said cocking a eyebrow at her sudden appearance._

"There's a change in the plan." Kikyou said softy, with no sign of the anger she felt for Inuyasha.

"How so?" Naraku said in a rather business tone.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou paused.

"What about him?" Naraku narrowed his eyes at her, as if expecting her to say leave him alone.

"Must die…as well."

* * *

Well you know you like that sexy purple button! XD!

Go touch it!

Much Love

Kitty-sama


End file.
